eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The End
Part 1 Part 2 |release = March 9, 2016 (Part 1) March 16, 2016 (Part 2) |length = 6:12 (Part 1) 12:45 (Part 2) |credits = • Paul ter Voorde (Part 1, animation; Part 2, animatic) • Brandon Turner, Greg McMahon, Matt Ley, Jamie Spicer-Lewis, Kati Knitt, Joshua Palmer, Anthony Price, Ben Smallman, Marc Lovallo & Billy Crinion (Part 2; animation) • Thomas Ridgewell (writer, Tom/Sinister Guy) • Eddie Bowley (co-writer, Jon) • Tim Hautekiet/Edd Gould (Edd) • Matt Hargreaves (Matt) • Jamie Spicer-Lewis (Tord) |prev = Saloonatics}} The End is the two-part finale of Eddsworld: Legacy. It is currently the most recent Eddisode, and the second, third and last Eddisodes released in 2016. Plot Part One The gang are driving home from having gone fishing. A fish in Matt's fish tank has been eaten by Sir Swimsalot, but then dies as the smaller fish puffs up. Matt says that Sir Swimsalot exploded, and asks the gang to go fishing. Tom and Edd then state that they just went fishing. The screen flashes back to the gang fishing and Tom shooting a harpoon gun at a whale. In the car, Edd complains about how Tom sold the sofa to buy the harpoon gun, but Tom simply states that he'll harpoon them a new one. Once home, Tom is seen carrying harpoons to a nearby room (singing "Harpoons, harpoons, they're better than spoons!"), but before he can enter, he sees a silhouetted figure tampering with a lock. Tom then drops his harpoons in sudden surprise, Edd is also in sudden shock, and Matt is nonchalantly eating a cookie. The figure reveals himself to be none other than Tord. The return of the 'old friend' annoys Tom, whilst the rest of the gang are happy as can be. Tord states that he's upset that he couldn't have been there for all the adventures he missed out on, so Edd decides that they should redo them, this time with Tord in on board. Throughout the montage of them doing their adventures, Tord constantly harms Tom. When the gang returns home, Tord asks if he can have his old room back, which now belongs to Tom. Tom loses it, throwing the couch through the wall and storming out. Eduardo sarcastically remarks how happy Tom looked, with Jon not picking up on the sarcasm as Mark lounges on the couch. Edd wants to go after Tom, but Tord manages to persuade Edd to stay and catch up now that's he back. Matt suggests they all check out his toy collection, and Tord follows up by saying they should watch Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 4. The animation ends with Edd saying "Just like old times, right?" and Tord responding with "Just like old times...", before closing the curtains with an evil smirk on his face. Part Two Tom is now homeless and attempts to find a new house to rent. He checks out several houses before eventually giving up and deciding to live in a cardboard box. Meanwhile, Edd, Matt and Tord are watching the film mentioned in the previous eddisode. Edd ponders over what happened to Tom, but Tord is quick to change the subject. Tom meets a homeless man who reassures him that he's making the right decision, before inviting him to perform a rat-puppet show. When he looks up, Tom has left. Tord sneaks away from Edd and Matt and into his/Tom's old room. He flips a lever hidden behind a portrait of himself, revealing a hidden room filled with advanced technology and weaponry. He goes to press a large button in the center of the room. However, before he can, Edd interrupts him. He attempts to convince Edd the room is merely a laundry room, but Edd runs past and begins pressing buttons, causing objects around the house to come to life and start acting as weapons. Matt arrives, and joins Edd in pressing buttons. He attempts to press the large button, but Tord punches him in the face in order to stop him. Matt is visibly hurt, until Tord offers to take them for ice cream to make him feel better. However, Edd starts to get suspicious about Tord. Tom goes to a real estate developer, and uses all of his money to buy a house, surprising the man in the office with his large sum of money. The others are out shopping, when Tord leaves, pretending to take a phone call (using a banana as a fake phone). Edd asks Matt if the thinks Tord is acting suspicious, but he's ignored as Matt says he's "on the banana". Tom is leaving the real estate building, when he spies a wanted poster on the wall. He runs back to the house, with Edd and Matt deciding to follow. When Tom gets to the house, he catches Tord about to press the button and questions him about the hidden room and the wanted poster. Tord reveals that the large red button is merely to dispense his favorite hat, but then turns to press another red button, dropping him into the cockpit of a robot, modeled after himself. The robot is confronted by Eduardo, before it launches a rocket at Eduardo's home. Edd and Matt return and question Tord on his actions and Tord reveals he was merely using them to get his giant robot back. Tom attempts to throw one of Tord's chairs to defeat him, shouting "Take a seat!" as he throws it. Tord launches a missile in response, destroying the house. Edd and Matt are horrified at by the rubble of the house, before seeing a body resembling Tom's in a crater. Tord begins flying away, but is halted when the robot begins punching itself. He looks down to see Matt at the control panel, pushing buttons, causing the robot to attack itself. Edd joins in, before they are interrupted by Eduardo, grieving over Jon's body. Edd and Matt realize that it was Jon who died, not Tom, before Tord destroys the control panel and flies away. Suddenly, Tom pulls himself out of the wreckage of the house with his harpoon gun, and fires at Tord, damaging the robot and causing it to crash on a nearby cliff. Tord is soon discovered in the wreckage by two men. He stands on the hillside looking down at the house before finally leaving. Several days later, with Edd delivering a box of ashes from their old house to Tom's new apartment. They discuss Matt, who is currently "redecorating" his own apartment with images and statues of himself. Tom and Edd say their goodbyes to one another, as Edd walks out into the hallway sadly, only to be greeted by Matt. Edd, Tom and Matt sit down in Edd's apartment to watch Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 5, as Edd asks Tom why his eyes are black. However, before Tom can answer, he eats a mouthful of popcorn, causing him to mumble his response as the camera slowly pans out, and the front door closes on Edd's apartment. After the credits, the Sinister Guy finishes telling three children the "story of Eddsworld", and asks them what they thought of it. Jon is revealed to have become a ghost since his death at the hands of Tord's robot. Jon tries to tell the children that he is fine, until he realizes that he is a ghost and becomes disappointed. Cast *'Tim Hautekiet'/'Edd Gould' as Edd (Gould's audio archived from 25ft Under the Seat) *'Thomas Ridgewell' as Tom/Sinister Guy *'Matt Hargreaves' as Matt *'Jamie Spicer-Lewis' as Tord *'Brock Baker' as Eduardo *'Eddie Bowley' as Jon/Adam Luckawort *'Ben Rudman' as Mark *'Danielle Kogan'/'Jonathan Gran'/'Zachary Gorsuch' as the Pirates *'Rob DenBleyker' as Estate Agent *Sara Paxton as Unnamed kids *'Dave McElfatrick' as Grandmado *'Alex L'Abbé' as Shop Announcer *'Laurel Dearing' as House Defense System Computer *'Ken Ashcorp' as Toilet *'Alex Farmer' as Dr. Decapi Development On 15 April 2014, Eddsworld's Twitter released a photo signifying the completion of the script for Part 1. On 18 July 2014, Tom posted on his Tumblr that he and Eddie were halfway through writing Part 2. On 26 September 2015, an unfinished version of the opening sequence for Part 1 was shown during Tom's panel at MCM Scotland Comic Con. Tom also stated the first part would air "early next year". On 4 December 2015, an update video was posted on the Eddsworld YouTube channel, showing some images and giving new info of the two parts of the Eddisode. On 16 February 2016, Eddsworld's Twitter confirmed the release for Part 1 to be in March 2016. On 23 February 2016, Eddie Bowley confirmed on his Twitter page that Part 2 was going to be a collab with Brandon Turner (Wazzaldorp), Greg McMahon (Gregzilla), Matt Ley (ThatLaserBearGuy), Jamie Spicer-Lewis (RageNineteen), Kati Knitt (Knitti), Joshua Palmer (Zeurel), Anthony Price (Kreid), Ben Smallman (Wonchop), Marc Lovallo (SuperSmash3DS), and Billy Crinion (BillyBCreationz) serving as animators; with Jonti Picking (Weebl) providing backgrounds, and Paul ter Voorde creating the animatic and serving as art director. On 24 February 2016, Eddsworld's Twitter released the official poster for the Eddisodes, confirming the dates to be March 9th and March 16th, 2016. Between March 2nd and March 9th, 2016, screencaps of Part 1 were posted on Eddsworld's Twitter. Animatic Differences *There are some differences to the animatic and the finished project: **When Edd said he had an idea, the camera didn't zoom in on him. **During the scene when they recreate the adventure from MovieMakers, Tord has a cigar in his mouth. **The scene where Matt checks the script was added to the finished project. **The second chair that Tord throws on Tom had a pillow and speakers attached to it. **When Tom finds his "dream house", he's showing holding a picture containing a two-story mansion with a rainbow behind it. **The hair style of the lady in Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 4 was slightly different **The graffiti on the picture of Tord that hides the lever to his lab is slightly different, and the picture of the button had skull and crossbones instead of just a skull. **The picture behind the lever was a capital R instead of the Red Leader logo. **The guy who sold Tom an apartment didn't have glasses. **Instead of placing the lady on the shelf with the pickles, Edd just hands her the pickles normally. **When Tord was talking from inside his robot there were bubbles that show him inside his robot talking. **There was a window beside and on the door of everyone's apartments. **Matt also calls Edd from the window beside his door instead of from the door. **When the gang was watching Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 5, Matt had a drink. *The song from Part 1's credit and opening music is a remix of "Edd's crappy song" by Todd Bryanton (AKA LilDeuceDeuce). *The lines for the flashback scene recorded by Spicer-Lewis, Hargreaves and Ridgewell were first recorded normally, then bit-crunched to match 25ft Under the Seat's audio. *Paul ter Voorde was originally going to animate the scenes involving Tord's mech, but had to cancel due to his work as part of Studio Yotta. *In Paul's animatic, when Tord was taking off and later losing control of his mech, there was a bubble with Tord inside. Errors *When Tom's harpoon gun is revealed, Matt's fishing rod clips through the boat. *In Part 1, Matt seems to wear his green overcoat in the MovieMakers reference scene. In the next shot, he only wears his purple hoodie. This is a coloring error, since Matt has the same kind of sleeves (lacking the overcoat's flares) on both shots. *When Tom is about to shoot Tord's mech with a harpoon, the right sleeve of is hoodie is ripped up to his upper arm, like a short sleeve. But, during the scene when the three watch the mech crashing, that sleeve appears to be undamaged. His left sleeve, however, is still torn off completely. *Tord's giant robot's arms change appearances in different scenes. *Tord's giant robot's hand is not colored for one frame before flying away. *When Tom shoots hid harpoon gun, the harpoon aims at the robot. When Tord was shocked, the harpoon was facing the gang. Gallery Click here to view the gallery. In-Jokes ;Part 1 *During the intro, there's a series of pictures that recreate moments from Hello Hellhole, Spares, Moving Targets, Zombeh Attack, Zombeh Nation, Tord's Adventure, The Dudette Next Door, Ruined and Zombeh Attack 3. They were drawn by Marc Lovallo. **The pictures also appear over blueprints for what appears to be a giant robot. *A picture of Matt and Tord is seen hanging on the wall behind them. The same photo was in Trick or Threat, and a female version was seen in Mirror Mirror. *The first shot of the gang in the kitchen mirrors the first shot of Hammer & Fail Parts 1 and 2. Tom and Edd are even in the exact same positions. In this sequence, Edd is eating a bowl of Eddsworld Cereal ("now with real cereal!") and Matt is eating a plate of ribs, a reference to Comic 113. *On the wall of Easter eggs in Matt's room, there are tons of references to previous animations: **''Climate Change'' - the knick knacks, the TVs, the fan, the power strips **''Zanta Claws III'' - the Matt ornament, Zanta's guitar **''Xmas Day'' - the picture of Matt admiring a toaster, the picture of a fan, a bottle of Cheapo Cola **''MovieMakers'' - the camera, the microphone, the UFO, the "Cast Auditions" sign, an army hat, the "Matt on Matt Action" DVD, Shoe, Don't Mug Me Mug **''WTFuture'' - a pair of 3D glasses, Matt's pictures, Edg's club, a stone tablet with Matt on it, Future Tom's time travel device, the King Matt portrait **''Space Face'' - the laser gun, the healer gun, a can of space beer, the aliens from Zorgophos 7 (labeled Jack and Dean, a reference to their voice actors), the zapping stick, Edd's marker **''Fun Dead'' - the windup monkey, Edd's roller coaster photo, a map of asdfland, the evil mop **''25ft Under the Seat'' - Tom's fish helmet, the security photo, a squid tentacle, Matt's keys **''Mirror Mirror'' - the sword **''Zanta Claws II'' - half the head of an explosive caroler **A Tomee Bear **''Edd Again'' - the Matt doll **''PowerEdd'' - the dartboard **''Date Night'' - the killer socks and the can of radioactive waste **''Matt Sucks'' - the Matt bat, a wooden stake **''Hammer & Fail'' (parts 1 and 2) - a hard hat, the Mellow Pages phone book, the blueprints, the "antique" lamp **''Hide and Seek'' - the muffin, a box **''Zombeh Nation'' - The "When you're good, you're me" picture **''Fan Service'' - Tom's dog *When Mark sitting on the sofa is seen, a bag of groceries is shown leaning against it, referencing his numerous cameo appearances in Fun Dead. *Eduardo is drinking from a cup filled with some sort of radioactive substance, referencing PowerEdd. *After Tom leaves, Matt suggests Tord sees his novelty toy collection from Fun Dead. *Tord suggests they stay up and watch Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 4, the direct sequel to the movie he suggests they watch in Hello Hellhole. ;Part 2 *When Tom is circling Diwi's "Spacious" Room, on the right a list can be seen at the top saying Obituaries that state all the animators that have worked on Eddsworld: Legacy, Paul ter Voorde, Anthony Price, Tobi Knitt, Jesse Zhang, Sandra Rivas, Brandon Turner, Greg McMahon, Matt Ley, Jamie Spicer-Lewis, Joshua Palmer, Ben Smallman, Marc Lovallo, Billy Crinion, Pati, and Jonti Picking. *When Tom started looking for a place to rent, he went to Diwi from MovieMakers, Kim and Katya from The Dudette Next Door, and Christopher Bingbong and Larry from Spares. *In the house with the ghosts, there's a blanket with a sad ghost face, which is reference to the Eddsworld comic, "Ghost". *On one of the control tables, in a screen where Edd is pushing buttons, there's a screen that plays level one of Bang, Boom, Splat!, a flash game made by Edd with Psycosis. *"Tough hero guy/Adam Luckswort" from Spares reappears in The End as an actor in Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 4. *The Santa Gnome from Zanta Claws III reappears. *The Mushroom and Orange from Hide and Seek pop out when the fridge is destroyed. *In the estate office, a picture of Sheriff Thompson, Prince Matthew, and Edward Gold from Saloonatics appears on the wall behind Tom. *On the fridge, the word "Buy More Cola" is spelled in magnets, a reference to Hammer & Fail. *When the fridge is sliced open, Edg from WTFuture is seen frozen in a block of ice. *In the Supermarket, Eddsworld Cereal is on sale with a cut-out free admission to Fun Dead. *In the store, the Eddsworld Cereal from Ruined and [[Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders)|part one of Hammer and Fail]]) appears, with a coupon that says "Fun Dead Free admission," a reference to Fun Dead. *On the "Not a Gun Rack", a print-out of two pistols and two knives, along with a green bazooka, are shown. The knifes and bazooka, are a reference to Tord's Adventure, and the pistols are a reference to Spares. *On the "Totally a Gun Rack," there's an AK-47, a grenade, and a baseball bat. The AK-47 is a reference to Tord's Adventure, Spares and Moving Targets, the grenade is a reference to Spares, and the bat is a reference to Zombeh Nation. *Tord's dislike for "Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows" by Lesley Gore is mentioned by Tom. The song that plays during his robot fight borrows rift from the song. *After Tord blows up Edd's house, he shouts "What a sight!"; this is a reference to his line in Hello Hellhole. *In Tord's secret lab, there's a blueprint of the monster from PowerEdd. *Eduardo's line, "Good riddance!", references the last line Tom said to Tord in 25ft Under the Seat. *The table behind the sofa has a Nintendo Gamecube and a half eaten donut in the box from Mirror Mirror. *In Matt's new apartment, there's a picture of Matt making the same face he made when he was yelling that he was ready in [[Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)|part two of Hammer & Fail]]. **Pictures of Matilda from Mirror Mirror and Prince Matthew from Saloonatics can be found in Matt's new apartment. *On the right shelf in Edd's new apartment, his Lucky Can from WTFuture, an asdfland picture from Fun Dead, Tom's Bowling ball from the Eddsworld comic Decoy, and a bottle of Coke from Saloonatics appear. **On the left shelf, a Mellow Pages book from Hammer & Fail and Matt's keys from 25ft Under the Seat can be seen. *Zanta Claws' grave from Zanta Claws III appears next to the couch. *Surrounding the boxes in Edd's apartment is the sword from Mirror Mirror, the zapping stick from Space Face, an illustration of Bendee on a box labeled "Edd's Stuff," and the small box from Hide and Seek. *Laurel can be seen holding hands with Eduardo on a picture Tom drew on to show the house party he'd planned. It is a reference to Comic #195. *Hanging on Edd's apartment walls is Edd's earflap beanie from The Snogre and his shirt from PowerEdd. *The children in the post-credits sequence are based on close friends of the animators Marc Lovallo and Billy Crinion. *When Tom kicks in the door after finding Tord's wanted poster, black hoodie can be seen hanging on a coat rack to the right of the door. However, Tord never wore a black hoodie, but a black jacket with big collar before he started wearing a red hoodie. This could be an error or a reference to Matt, who did wore a black hoodie before he started wearing a purple. *In Tord's secret lab, there are pictures of Paul, Patryck, the Enemy Base Guard from Moving Targets, and one other soldier. Only the Enemy Base Guard's picture is crossed out. References to other media ;Part 1 *When the gang goes underwater, the character Temmie (based on background artist Temmie Chang) from Undertale can be seen lying in the background. *When the Internet CEO is watching the video online, "People getting hurt funny" is in the search bar, the video is called "Biral hit on the tube", and it has only twelve views. Also, in the related videos section, famous YouTubers such as I Hate Everything, h3h3productions, GradeAUnderA, and TearofGrace appear. The IHE video is called DELETED, a reference to the various copyright-related issues the channel has faced. *The GameCube is under the TV in the living room. *The line "Just like old times" is one of Grusha's catchphrases from Tom's mobile game, KatataK. ;Part 2 *The box in Diwi's room is labelled "The Orange", a reference to The Orange Box, which was a set of games released by Valve which included Half-Life 2, Team Fortress 2 and Portal. *One of the dogs that repeatedly chase Tom is Skeff's dog. *In the house with the ghosts, there's a Boo from the Mario videogames. *One of the homeless guy's rat puppets has a chef hat, referencing the movie Ratatouille. *A poster of a girl surrounded by tentacles is visible in Tord's secret room, referencing his "hentai addiction" in Behind the Scenes. *When Tord, Matt and Edd leave to get ice cream, there is a poster on the wall of the "I Like Trains" kid, with less messy hair, and he is saying, "I like the bus". This poster is seen again when Tom is running from bullets from Tord's robot. *Jamie's character, "Wonder Cat", makes a cameo appearance in the shopping scene, being a mascot for a cat chow brand. *The jar of pickles eaten by the old lady says "Dills Pickles 1991" on its label. This is a reference to the character Dill Pickles from the show Rugrats. *The banana display in the grocery store next to Tord says "Go Banana!" which may be a reference to a famous quote made by the character Ralph Wiggum on The Simpsons. The real Edd Gould was a fan of The Simpsons and took a lot of inspiration from the show. *As Tord runs out of the store, there is a box of onigiri labeled jelly filled donuts. This is a reference to the English dub Pokémon anime where Takeshi/Brock eats some onigiri while exclaiming, "These jelly donuts are great!". *Plank from Ed, Edd n Eddy made a cameo at the left while Matt is at the controls to get revenge on Tord. *The keys for Tom's new home have the text "SW19" on them, which is the postal code for the Wimbledon neighborhood of London. *A checker patterned Ska tie hangs on the coat rack next to the front door along with a top hat similar to the one seen on the "Everybody Do The Flop" guy from the asdfmovie series. *A box showing the Adobe Animate logo can be seen around the trash bin. *The picture Tom drew on to show the house party he'd planned had characters from Crash Zoom, several of the animators and obscure background characters. *General McCoy, the main antagonist of The Eddsworld Fan Movie, can be seen on an American flag poster in the post-credits scene. Category:Animations Category:Eddsworld Legacy Category:Videos